the boy band
by Shinigami Nataku
Summary: Can rude boys turn into sweet teen idols?? check it out!! I'm an english student so excuse me if my grammar isn't good
1. Default Chapter

After the war stuff, the Gundam pilots were taking a vacation at Quatre's big mansion, but they were bored, They tried all the sports at the mansion, from soccer to wrestling, they've played all the video games and watched all the movies the blonde guy owed... So they were watching the 5 o'clock news.  
  
"Today, after almost 7 months of peace, Relena Peacecraft is inviting everybody to her big pool party at the sanc kingdom"  
  
"Fuck off..." said Wufei "I won't go to a party from that slut even if my hair turns blue"  
  
"You'll look funny" Said Heero, changing channels, they were watching MTV now, a Backstreet boys' video was playing at that moment  
  
"Wait a minute!!!" Said Quatre excitedly "That's what we need!!!"  
  
"Oh, c'mon gay guy" said Wufei "I don't like pop music and a BSB CDs it's not a good idea... well at least if you love them sooo much"  
  
"No Wufei... I mean, We could be like them" Said Quatre "We could be a boy band and appear at MTV"  
  
"Hey, It's not a bad idea" said Duo turning the TV off "we can be famous and have a lot of girls around, give concerts, go to award ceremonies"  
  
"Yeah, and then break out because of someone of us is dying because of heroine... sounds good" said Trowa sarcastically  
  
"I'll be that one" Heero said  
  
"Well, stop arguing, listen... I'll be the good blonde guy"  
  
"No way, you can be the good blonde Gay"  
  
"Oh, shut up Wufei, you're just jealous, well Duo can be the charismatic one, Trowa, the silent, Heero the mature boy and Wufei, You'll be the rebel"  
  
"Hey, I don't want to be in that shitty group... I mean, I'll look like a gay"  
  
"I agree with Wufei, after being good, bloody soldiers... oh come on, we're turning into teen idols??" asked Trowa  
  
"See it this way Trowa, who's your fave singer?" asked Duo  
  
"Janis Joplin... but she died because of heroine and..."  
  
"No, I mean one alive fave singer..."  
  
"I like Bjork, she's awesome" said Wufei dreamily  
  
"If you guys join us... you'll meet her, maybe at an award ceremony or something like it" said Duo with a grin  
  
"Well, I agree, I want to be the perfect-mature-boy of the group, BUT... I can't sing" said Heero blushing  
  
"That's ok, look at all those boy bands, they can't sing, but they have... pretty faces and they look cool... just like us" smiled Quatre  
  
"Wow Mr. Winner... if you were a girl, you'll be the greatest cheerleader of the world!!" said Wufei very sarcastically  
  
"Cut it off... boys, let's go shopping, we need good clothing and..." n_n  
  
"0_0 SHOPPING?? ARE YOU INSANE QUATRE??? BLOODY SOLDIERS NEVER, EVER GO SHOPPING!!" yelled Trowa  
  
"SHOPPING IT'S FOR WEAK TEENIE GIRLS..." No need to say who said this  
  
"Sorry boys... I just wanted to tell that we dress..." and then he whispered " terrible"  
  
"What's the matter?? Isn't spandex fashionable anymore??"  
  
"It's something wrong with my braid and this priest clothing?"  
  
"I think my problem are these Chinese pants... they're quite old... and my black hair it's ok, I won't touch it"  
  
"I haven't cut my hair since... Hey! I've never ever cut it, But Quatre, you don't wear pink, purple and beige together... specially if you're a man" accused Trowa  
  
"See people?? We're out, I mean, great boy bands like *Nsync dress worse, but we're not Nsync we're... we're"  
  
"New gundams in the block!!"  
  
"DUO MAXWELL!!" yelled everybody  
  
"Sorry, I was thinking about other band" n_n  
  
"Backstreet gundams... No way... g-town"  
  
"That's silly Quatre, we need something rude... like us, and don't forget I'm the leader 'cuz I'm the mature-boy"  
  
"no, I'm supposed to be the leader, It was my idea.."  
  
"Well, bad luck, Heero said it first, sorry Blondie... and don't forget I'm the rebel"  
  
"yeah.. but let's find a name for the band..."  
  
***** Will the boys find out a name?? Will they dress fashionable at least?? This and more in the next chapter...  
  
I found out they could be a boy band when I was listening the punk version of "I want it that way" I imagined the GW boys like a boy band, they're cute, dress terrible, have a blond guy, a rebel, a charismatic, a mature one and a reserved guy. 


	2. chapter 2

"I got it!! Spice boys" yelled Duo  
  
"Hey, I think there was a boy band named like that" remembered Wufei  
  
"Nope, but sounds cool... what about having nicknames??"  
  
"Hey, I have this ones..." said Duo again "baby, ginger, posh, scary, sporty"  
  
"Wufei will be sporty, Duo... You can be Scary, Heero... You're right nickname is Ginger, and Trowa, Posh is perfect for you..."  
  
"and you will be baby spice right Quatre?" asked Wufei sarcastically  
  
"Do you have a problem with that, sporty boy??"  
  
"Ok, now, we should have a manager and a publicist" thought Trowa  
  
"I know some family friends with influences" said Quatre  
  
"What about the songs?" asked Heero "they don't write they own songs do they?"  
  
"nope... they say they do but actually they don't..." said Trowa "believe me, I know"  
  
"Well, we can call your family friends tomorrow Quatre... Quatre?" asked Duo  
  
"Hey guys, Tomorrow a publicist will pick up us here at 9.30 AM then we'll go to an audience..." anounced Quatre excitedly while he was entering in the TV room.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING n__n  
  
"Hey people are you ready?" Duo said during breakfast  
  
"I wish I was... I'm feeling really sick, think I'm gonna vomit this pancakes later " said Heero looking really sick  
  
"You're nervous, Ginger boy..." said Quatre  
  
"So am I, excuse me" and Wufei stood up and went away  
  
"Do it for Bjork, Wufei..." yelled Quatre  
  
A limousine came later, and the boys we're introduced this way  
  
"hey, you guys... I'm Tara Rowling, I'll be your publicist..." said a tall dark haired girl  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell, the chinese boy is Wufei Chang, the tall one Trowa Barton, you should know the blonde boy... and that one carrying a paper bag is Heero Yuy"  
  
"nice to meet you all, get into the limousine, you'll sign your contract and record your first song today" said Tara "your first song is called marmelade boy"  
  
Heero took the paper bag and put it really closer to his mouth  
  
"RECORD OUR FIRST SONG???" yelled Wufei  
  
"Have a problem with that? Wanna stop the limousine here and say goodbye to fame, glory and sucess?" asked Tara really calmed  
  
"Don't forget Bjork..." remembered Trowa  
  
"ok, ok... but... I can't believe this was soo fast"  
  
"ewkkk, Heero" yelled Quatre with disgusting  
  
You know what happened... n_n  
  
***NEXT CHAPTER---***  
  
THE BAND BECOMES FAMOUS WITH "MARMELADE BOY"  
  
COMPETITION APPEARS... A REALLY BAD ONE  
  
TROWA STARTS TAKING DRUGS, HEERO BECOMES ALCOHOLIC, QUATRE GIVES ALL HIS SUPPORT TO TROWA AND HEERO, WUFEI AND DUO MARRY 


End file.
